


First Kiss

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: F/F, Female Character of Color, First Kiss, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-30
Updated: 2008-09-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 19:43:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The girls share that first kiss</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [milleniumrex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/milleniumrex/gifts).



Both turned the same way, then they both shifted the other way. Anita smiled, and Cissie ducked her head, a flush on her cheeks. The darker girl captured the pale one's cheeks in both her hands, and moved in, sealing their lips together with a curious hesitation. Lips parted, and the girls learned that tongues didn't know just where to go on instinct, leading to fresh smiling within the kiss, until the feeling of warmth overcame the feeling of being embarrassed. In the end, while it had been difficult to start, Cissie was more than willing to count her first kiss every bit as good as winning an archery award.


End file.
